


Mal-entendido

by mister_future



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, kenhina - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_future/pseuds/mister_future
Summary: Hinata se sente sozinho pois seu namorado, Kenma, tem passado mais horas que o habitual em frente ao computador.Felizmente, o ruivo logo descobriria que era por um bom motivo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 9





	Mal-entendido

**Author's Note:**

> Hinatinha dramático + happy ending
> 
> Isso é tudo que vocês precisam saber.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Mais uma típica manhã chuvosa nascia em Tóquio.

O céu completamente encoberto por nuvens escuras e pesadas trazia um ar melancólico a silhueta da cidade.

Dentro daquele apartamento o silêncio se fazia presente, sendo quebrado apenas pelo roçar do pequeno corpo nos lençóis. Hinata remexia-se inquieto entre as grossas cobertas, despertando lentamente de seu sono.

Em busca de um pouco de calor corporal para se aquecer, tateou lentamente o colchão no intuito de encontrar seu namorado e aconchegar-se confortavelmente em seu corpo, como sempre costumava fazer pelas manhãs.

Ao perceber que Kozume havia levantado há algum tempo, - já que o lençol estava completamente gelado - suspirou alto, decepcionado por, novamente, acordar sozinho.

Odiava acordar sozinho.

••

Uma semana.

Uma maldita semana.

Essa era a quantia de tempo em que o ruivo passava pela mesma situação frustrante: acordar sozinho naquela cama enorme sem o calor de seu namorado, sem o seu "bom dia" com a voz ainda rouca de sono, sem o selo singelo em seus lábios e os afagos carinhosos em seus cabelos.

Levantou-se da cama calçando suas pantufas, e bocejando, seguiu arrastando-se em direção ao banheiro que havia no cômodo.

Lavou o rosto com grande quantidade de água gelada para despertar mais rapidamente.

Olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho, percebeu estar com enormes olheiras e um semblante cansado.

Suspirou profundamente.

Kenma... o que está acontecendo?

••

Hinata era uma pessoa calma e pacífica.

De personalidade luminosa e quente, estava sempre rindo e sorrindo para todos ao seu redor.

Buscava, independente da situação, encarar o mundo de uma maneira otimista e positiva, deixando frustrações e decepções de lado.

Como diria o mesmo, "É para frente que se anda".

Dificilmente se chateava com algo ou alguém, principalmente se tratando de seu namorado: Kozume Kenma.

Seus colegas até mesmo brincavam dizendo que sua paciência para lidar com o namorado e com suas peculiaridades eram dignas de um monge.

Mas, acima de tudo, Shouyou - pelo menos até o presente momento - nunca havia se sentido inseguro com nenhum aspecto do relacionamento dos dois.

Sabia, com total certeza, que Kenma o amava.

Entendia perfeitamente que o outro tinha sua maneira própria de encarar o mundo, assim como, de expressar seus sentimentos.

Seu namorado sempre fora do tipo que demonstrava as coisas através de ações e não palavras.

Sabia também que, as vezes, ele gostava de ter seus momentos a sós. Apenas ele, o silêncio e seus vários dispositivos eletrônicos.

Fato era que Hinata nunca havia se preocupado com os hobbys de Kozume e com a quantidade de tempo que o mesmo dedicava a eles. O próprio ruivo também tinha os seus hobbys. Ambos respeitavam seus espaços.

A única condição imposta por Hinata era que o namorado lhe desse pelo menos um pouquinho de atenção em algum momento do dia, fosse compartilhando alguma refeição, assistindo televisão ou mesmo apenas ficando juntos no sofá em silêncio, curtindo a presença um do outro.

Entretanto, ultimamente, algo não estava certo. Shouyou estava intrigado com o comportamento de seu parceiro.

Kenma estava passando muito mais horas que o habitual trancado em seu estúdio em frente ao computador.

Há exatos sete dias o mais velho mantinha a seguinte rotina diária: acordar cedo, trancar-se em seu estúdio, mexer no computador durante horas e somente ir para cama depois que o ruivo já estivesse dormindo.

Poucas foram as palavras trocadas entre eles durante esse período.

Não conversavam, não faziam refeições juntos, não compartilhavam mais seu dia um com o outro... Hinata nem mesmo lembrava-se da última vez que Kozume havia lhe olhado nos olhos, lhe tocado, lhe beijado.

Não faziam amor há tanto tempo que o menor estava enlouquecendo. Sentia necessidade de ser tocado intimamente pelo outro, sentir os corpos e os corações conectados profundamente.

Sentia falta de ouvir a voz embargada pelo prazer dizendo o quanto lhe amava, o quanto o achava lindo.

As mãos firmes lhe guiando, lhe abraçando, tocando seu rosto com carinho.

Sentia falta dos beijos singelos e carinhosos. Também dos beijos afoitos e carregados de desejo.

Das conversas e carícias trocadas após longas noites em que se amavam como dois adolescentes apaixonados.

Shouyou estava cansado de toda essa situação, estava exausto mentalmente.

Sentia-se sozinho, deixado de lado. E o pior de tudo, sentia que estava, aos poucos, deixando de ser a prioridade de Kenma.

Seus pensamentos estavam em conflito e não sabia exatamente como lidar com a situação.

Estaria ele exagerando? Sendo muito dramático?

Será que Kozume havia se cansado dele e do relacionamento dos dois, por isso estava o evitando com tanto afinco?

Suspirou novamente, passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo emaranhados, encarando seu reflexo no espelho.

Precisava de respostas. Iria confrontar Kenma, exigir explicações.

Voltou para o quarto encarando a cama bagunçada. Sentou-se ali e por um momento tentou ser firme... mas já era tarde, lágrimas quentes escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto enquanto soluços altos deixavam sua garganta, embalando seu corpo em um choro pesado.

••

Kenma impulsionou levemente os pés no chão empurrando sua cadeira de rodinhas. Cruzou as mãos uma na outra estalando os dedos. Levantou-se esticando o corpo, massageando de leve a região em volta do pescoço.

Finalmente terminei.

Pensou animado, encarando a sua criação na tela do computador.

Havia demorado muito mais tempo do que o mais velho havia previsto mas valeu a pena.

Agora sim poderia mostrar ao namorado o que tanto fazia em frente ao computador durante esses sete dias.

Abriu a porta de seu estúdio calmamente e rumou em direção ao quarto que dividia com Hinata.

Franziu as sobrancelhas e começou a caminhar mais rápido ao ouvir um pequeno som de choro abafado pelas paredes da casa. Hinata estava... chorando?

"Shouyou...?" Kenma chamou pelo namorado antes de abrir a porta nervoso, se deparando com o namorado em prantos. "Por que esta chorando? O que aconteceu?" Aproximou-se do pequeno corpo de seu namorado, ajoelhou-se em frente a ele tomando suas mãos para si, acariciando levemente a pele clara.

Os dois se encararam, o coração de Kozume apertou ao ver os olhos inchados e vermelhos de seu amado.

"Eu que pergunto. O que aconteceu?" Respondeu com a voz falha, carregada de tristeza. "Você está me evitando há dias. Eu tentei ignorar, tentei não me sentir mal, mas não consegui." Falou desviando o olhar, quebrou o contato entre as mãos, puxando a sua de volta para si. "Por que está fazendo isso? Você não me ama mais? Não quer mais ficar comigo?" As perguntas saiam rápidas, emboladas e abafadas pelo choro compulsivo de Hinata.

"Shouyou..." Chamou o nome do outro com um tom desesperado na voz. "Eu... me... me desculpe." Pediu sincero, levando os dedos longos ao rosto de Hinata para conter as lágrimas que insistiam em manchar seu lindo rosto. "Eu não percebi que você estava se sentindo assim. Perdão por ter magoado você, não era minha intenção. Eu juro."

"Não era, mas magoou." O ruivo apontou firme, tentando controlar o tremor em sua voz. "Você... essa situação toda... está me machucando demais. Eu... eu sinto sua falta." Confessou, o choro novamente atingindo-o com força total.

"Shouyou..."

"Por favor, me explique o que está acontecendo. Tira esse peso do meu peito. Me fala que está tudo bem. Me diz que ainda me ama." Hinata pediu. 

Queria uma confirmação. Uma prova.

Queria saber que o outro ainda o amava. Que ainda era importante para ele. Que ainda era sua prioridade.

"Eu amo você, Shouyou." Kenma falou tomando o rosto delicado de seu namorado firmemente em suas mãos. "Sempre vou amar. Sempre." Afirmou convicto, encarando o outro profundamente como se quisesse confirmar com os olhos que dizia a verdade. "Você é tudo que eu tenho. É tudo que eu preciso. Você entendeu?" O outro respirou fundo e limitou-se a manear a cabeça em sinal positivo. "Eu vou explicar tudo, se acalme." Pediu, sorrindo pequeno enquanto se erguia do chão puxando o mais novo pela mão para lhe acompanhar. "Vamos até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água para você e depois iremos ao estúdio. Preciso te mostrar algo."

••

"Não acredito!" Hinata praticamente gritou indignado com a situação a sua frente. "Então era por isso? Era... era isso que estava fazendo esse tempo todo?"

"Sim..."

Ali, no monitor do computador estava sendo reproduzido um jogo muito conhecido: The Sims.

Na tela eram visíveis quatro personagens, dois adultos e duas pequenas crianças.

Os adultos pareciam-se muito com ele e o namorado Kenma e estranhamente as duas crianças também se pareciam com eles.

"Por Deus, Kenma! Durante esse tempo todo você estava era criando a nossa família no The Sims?" Shouyou exclamou falsamente revoltado, tentando a todo custo reprimir o enorme sorriso diante da situação cômica. "Podia simplesmente ter me falado. Meus sentimentos estão em conflito. Eu não sei se te bato ou se te beijo." Falou, o sorriso vencendo a disputa e se apossando de seu rosto.

Não acreditava que havia tido a pior crise existencial de sua vida por causa de seu namorado idiota e o maldito jogo de computador dele.

"Bom..." Kenma começou, meio envergonhado pelas revelações que faria a seguir. "Desde que o Bokuto falou sobre adotar filhos com o Akaashi essa ideia estava martelando em minha cabeça. Nós estamos juntos há muito tempo, nos amamos e nos respeitamos. Somos namorados, amantes, parceiros e acima de tudo, somos amigos. Vivemos uma vida boa, não nos falta nada e temos uma ótima estabilidade financeira." Aproximou-se do namorado enlaçando seu quadril com os braços, juntando os corpos, sentindo o coração de Hinata bater forte contra o peito. "Então eu pensei... por que não? Eu quero adotar duas crianças. Quero ser pai." Disse seriamente, observando atento a expressão do ruivo que era uma mistura de alegria com surpresa. "Acredito que esse seja o momento perfeito para construir a nossa família. O que acha?"

"Kenma... eu vou chorar..." O ruivo declarou, as lágrimas mais uma vez tomando conta de seu rosto naquele dia, porém desta vez, era um choro de felicidade.

Nunca haviam conversado sobre o assunto família, muito menos imaginava que o namorado tinha vontade de ser pai.

Hinata sempre sonhou em construir uma família com Kozume, mas não trazia o assunto a tona justamente por acreditar que o outro não desejava o mesmo. Independente de terem filhos ou não, Shouyou sempre estaria com ele.

"Isso é um sim?" Kenma perguntou brincalhão, secando novamente as lágrimas teimosas do mais novo. "Você quer isso? Quer construir uma família comigo?"

"É claro que sim! Eu estou tão feliz que nem sei como reagir. Eu rio? Eu choro? Droga, Kenma, olha o que você faz comigo!"

O ruivo praticamente jogou-se contra o outro deixando uma trilha de beijos por todo seu rosto parando nos lábios, um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos surgindo entre os dois.

Kenma passeava carinhosamente suas mãos pelas costas do namorado, desde o início até o final de sua coluna, arrancando suspiros baixinhos de seu parceiro.

Hinata, por outro lado, embrenhou os pequenos dígitos nos suaves fios de cabelo do mais velho, descansando as mãos em seu pescoço, perdendo-se nas sensações daquele beijo do qual sentia tanta falta.

"Podia ter me contado desde o início que queria ter filhos, sabe? Não precisava quase me matar do coração". Shouyou declarou após quebrarem o beijo, encarando o namorado de maneira divertida. "E sete dias para criar nossa família? Sério mesmo?" Brincou, batendo de leve no braço do namorado, que apenas riu baixinho.

"Eu precisava criar a nossa família primeiro para saber se daria certo antes de falar com você. Além do mais, eu demorei sete dias pois queria que ficasse perfeito."

"Tantos anos juntos... eu deveria saber que você pensa de um jeito muito peculiar." Disse em falso tom dramático, desvencilhando-se dos braços de seu namorado, voltando a encarar a sua "família" no computador. "E você gostou do resultado?" Questionou arqueando as sobrancelhas, virando-se para Kenma.

"Sim." Afirmou. "Olha só... nosso filho tem seus olhos. E nossa filha é baixinha igual você." Falou enquanto apontava para as pequenas crianças virtuais no monitor.

"Hey!" Hinata protestou, rindo em seguida. Não gostava muito quando falavam de sua - falta de - altura, Kenma era o único que poderia brincar com ele dessa maneira.

"Prometo que nunca mais farei você se sentir inseguro em nossa relação. Eu te amo, Shouyou."

"Eu também te amo, Kenma."

"Agora vem aqui." O mais velho sentou-se em sua cadeira novamente, ajeitando-se e puxando o namorado para sentar em seu colo. Virou os dois para que ficassem de frente para a tela novamente.

"O que mais você quer me mostrar?" O ruivo perguntou curioso ao ver o outro clicar sobre o ícone do word abrindo um documento: Nome dos Nossos Futuros Filhos.

"É uma lista que eu fiz com nomes de bebês. Vamos escolher o nome dos nossos filhos."

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram?
> 
> Até a próxima!


End file.
